the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Corsair Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Blade Proficiency = Corsairs have a natural affinity with blades and bladed weaponry. -Weather Prediction = Corsair can predict the weather perfectly for several days ahead. -Small Arms Proficiency = Corsairs are natural crack-shots, especially with small arms since the close-combat Corsairs are used too don't favor long-barreled guns. 2ND DEGREE -Increased Constitution = A life lived rough has left Corsairs with an increased constitution. -Throw Sound = Corsairs can supernaturally throw their voice or any sound in order to distract guards or throw off pursuers. -Swiftness = Corsairs, when in close combat, can activate this power and move at higher speeds. 3RD DEGREE -Treasure Sense = Corsair can stop and concentrate in order to gain a general sense of what direction they should go in order to find something of worth. The Corsair has no real idea what it is, he only has a psychic itch leading him onward... -Compass Direction = Corsair always maintains a sense of true North. -Silent Footfalls = Corsair can supernaturally cancel out the noise of his passage, allowing him to sneak up behind targets completely undetected. 4TH DEGREE -Spectral Scimitar = Corsair can call to his previously empty hand a perfect sword of any style that deals aggravated damage to Supernaturals. -Call Wind = Corsair can summon to his location a fresh wind from a general direction of his choosing. -Summon Fog = In areas where fog is possible, a Corsair can summon a sudden fog to blanket the area and provide cover. 5TH DEGREE -No Slip = Corsair never seems to lose his footing, even under the most adverse and violent of conditions. -Aura of Fear = Corsair can exude an aura of terror and fear that intimidates others. -Water Elemental = Corsair can control water with his mind, shaping it into basic object no bigger than a person. -Hold Yer Breath = Corsair can hold his breath for hours at a time. 6TH DEGREE -Call Storm = By concentrating over an extended time, a Corsair can call to his location a storm of decent size. -Lightning Strike = During a storm, any kind of storm, a Corsair can summon lightning to strike a location of his choosing (must have visual contact with the intended location). -Steal the Booty = By engaging in close combat with a target, a Corsair can attempt to supernaturally steal an item on the target's person, even the very weapon in his hand! The stolen item will simply vanish and instantly reappear in the hands or pockets of the Corsair. 7TH DEGREE -Intent of the Heart = Corsair can look at people and tell whether they are actively hostile, neutral or allies. Obviously a person can later change their mind, but at the moment this power is used, a Corsair knows the basic loyalties of those around him. -Water Tentacle = Just what it sounds like, a Corsair can fashion a water tentacle with his Kenosis and have it lash out at an opponent. 8TH DEGREE -Favorable to the Denizens of the Seas = Supernatural creatures associated with the sea are at least favorable, unless hungry, to the Corsair. -Greater Water Elemental = Corsair can now form various shapes with water that are as big as a small house. -Water Boil = A terrifying ability, a Corsair can cause water to heat up, even the water inside a human body. Enemies afflicted with this power suffer internal burns! 9TH DEGREE -Greater Call Storm = Corsair can call larger storms like hurricanes. -False Front = Corsair can generate a swelling storm of various sounds of war. People nearby will suddenly hear shouts and screams and the sound of war, and not be able to tell exactly what direction it is coming from. Corsairs use this power to disorganize and dishearten defenders. -Blessing of the Shark = Corsair can swim at impossible speeds, depending on how much Kenosis he spends to activate this power, he can easily keep up with a motor boat. 10TH DEGREE -Summon the Kraken = Corsair can send out a powerful psychic call to the depths of the sea to summon the killer, giant octalos the Kraken. -Greater Water Tentacle = Corsair can fashion multiple water tentacles, even if the original source of water didn't have enough mass. The extra mass is supernaturally added. 11TH DEGREE -Breath Underwater = Corsair can breath in water as if it were air. -Whirlpool = Corsair can cause a whirlpool to form in a body of water nearby. 12TH DEGREE -Fury Cry = Corsair can utter a war cry that raises the spirits of his allies. -Gale Force = Corsair can summon a sudden, buffeting blast of winds that knock over loose structures and tear people off their feet, flinging them yards away. When used underground or in other places cut off from earth's atmosphere at large, this power still produces a strong blast of wind able to knock people down. 13TH DEGREE -Form of Water = Corsair can turn himself into living water, able to move or slither about, joining larger bodies of water and reforming himself miles away with ease. Corsairs use this ability to slip by defenses and make escape from powerful foes.